


The Extent of My Sin

by TimmyJaybird



Series: If Neverland had a Key, It'd be Your Smile [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously this is just straight up porn and adds nothing to the series, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dick likes to sit back and just watch his boyfriends, until he can't contain himself any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extent of My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like, two months ago. And finally sat down and told myself to finish it. Maybe one of these days I'll get to adding to some plot in this series- but for now, it's just porn.

Dick leaned back in his chair, smiling as Damian reached up, tangled his fingers in Colin’s hair. The redhead was on his knees, pressed so tightly to Damian on the couch that Dick wasn’t even sure they could breathe. Damian’s hands in Colin’s hair twisted, while Colin raked his hands down Damian’s back, blunt nails leaving scarlet lines down his dark skin.

They were naked- Dick had made sure of that. Had made them take off everything before even starting.

Dick rubbed at his own thigh, loving the wet sounds of their kisses, the way Damian groaned and whined into Colin’s mouth. The way Colin’s hands always stopped at the small of Damian’s back, nails pressing into his dimples there.

Damian rocked his hips forward, and Colin moaned into his mouth, pulling off so he could mouth his way down his neck. Damian tipped his had back, hands leaving Colin’s hair, one reaching out to grip at the back of his couch. Colin sucked a bruise into his throat, before kissing down once- doing it all over again. The whine Damian let out was obscene, and Dick reached between his own thighs, palmed himself.

“Bruise him up nice and pretty, Colin,” Dick offered, rubbing himself through his jeans. “You know he loves it.”

“Gray-son,” Damian manged, as Colin’s teeth nipped at the bruised skin, before he moved to suck one over his collar bone.

“Say his name, little prince,” Dick whispered, as Colin dipped down to Damian’s chest, closed his mouth over one nipple and sucked gently. Damian’s breath caught, and Dick smirked. “He’s the one touching you, darling.”

“You- you should...too…” Damian managed, as Colin’s teeth grazed his nipple, which was hard now, rosy, before he moved to the other. “ _Hell beloved_ ,” Damian murmured, as one of Colin’s hands stroked the curve of his waist, the other gripping his hip. Damian’s hips bucked gently, his cock hard and flushed, precum beading on the head. His grip on the couch left him white-knuckled, his breath coming faster. “Colin, please-”

Dick smiled, still palming himself. “Hear that pretty boy? He said please?” Dick offered up a wicked smile as Colin lifted his head, glancing over at him, before looking down, glancing at Damian’s swollen, leaking cock. He reached out, trailed his fingers along his shaft, go a heavy shiver out of Damian, before he moved closer- wrapping his hand around not only Damian’s cock, but his own.

Damian gasped, clutching one hand at Colin’s waist as the redhead stroked up, gently rocked his hips so his cock slid along Damian’s. He leaned in, kissed the corner of Damian’s mouth- glancing past him to look at Dick.

“What do you want us to do?” He held the older man’s stare- and Dick shivered under those green eyes.

He didn’t think Colin was aware of just how much power he could have, when they were intimate. And hoped that one day, he would _realize it_.

Duck hummed, sucked on his tongue- watched Damian squirming, desperate and impatient for his orgasm. Always the easiest to work up and off- and the easiest to bring back up, for a second round. A third.

It was impressive, how many times Damian could come.

“You,” he said, still holding Colin’s stare, “to get fucked, pretty boy.” Colin sucked in a breath, and Dick added, “And not by me…”

Damian whined, a breathy _Grayson_ , and Colin released their cocks. He pulled away from Damian, letting himself fall back onto the couch- spreading his legs like he was _inviting_ Damian in. Like he spread his legs for Dick, every time Dick so much as breathed the request to him.

Damian stared down at his boyfriend, watched as Colin took himself in hand, stroking so lightly, so slowly it was doing nothing other than to keep him at that same buzzing, aroused state. Yet he couldn’t look away. “C’mon Dames,” he whispered, “Dick wants you to fuck me.”

He swallowed thickly- maybe it was because he was so turned on he could barely keep from shaking, maybe it was because both Dick and Colin were staring at him, expectantly-

Maybe it was because that, despite that they had been together for a while, he still didn’t _do_ this, not very often. He was used to being opened up, to riding Colin or letting Dick pin him down into the mattress. He lived for it, the way they made him feel exposed, vulnerable- but that it was _okay_ , because he was safe with them.

Maybe it was all of that that had him hesitating.

“Do you not want to, little prince?” Dick was leaning forward now, his voice a little concerned. Damian could hear it, laced within the words.

He took a deep breath. “I do,” he whispered, trying to remember the last time he had slid into Colin’s body- couldn’t even remember the circumstances, just the _heat_ of it. The fact that it had left him dizzy. “ _I do_.” It came out a moan, and Colin shuddered, squeezing the base of his cock, looking up at Damian like he wanted him in every crevice inside his body.

Damian swallowed, turning away to lean over the couch, fumbling around for the lube that had been set out, prior to this starting. It took a moment for him to grasp it, nearly knocking it over to the floor- and from his chair, he heard Dick chuckling, watched him lean back and pop open the button of his jeans- but otherwise, he didn’t touch.

“Come on now, babybat,” he coaxed, as Damian opened the lube and poured an overly-generous amount on his fingers. Dick smirked. “Do you like him that wet, Damian?”

Colin groaned, digging one heel into the couch cushion and raising his hips, silently begging Damian. His heart jumped up into his throat, and Damian shuffled closer, reaching down and pressing his slick finger tips against Colin’s hole. Colin hissed out his breath, managing, “both, Dames, _both_ ,” and Damian obeyed, pushing both past the muscle into his body. Damian choked, the heat making his head spin, as Colin began chanting _yes, yes, yes_ , rocking his hips down against Damian’s fingers, fucking himself before Damian could even move.

Damian groaned, reaching down with his other hand, stroking himself, unable to resist, eyes fixated on the way Colin moved his hips, only glancing up to catch a glimpse of the flush on his freckled cheeks, the way his eyelids were heavy, his lips parted as he panted.

“Better hurry little prince,” Dick commented, pressing his hand into his jeans now. He groaned, rubbing himself through his underwear. “Before Colin gets himself off without your cock even inside him.”

Damian whined, and Colin spread his legs wider. Damian knew he should have waited- but god, _god_ Colin looked so good, splayed out for him like this. Like he never was- and he could stand it. He pulled his fingers out, having barely had them inside him, working to drizzle lube along his own cock, before he grabbed for Colin’s thighs, rubbing his cockhead against his hole.

Colin gasped, arching, panting out, “Please Damian, please,” and Damian was gone, lost in his voice and the promise of all that heat, lost in the feeling of Dick’s eyes burning holes into him.

Lost in the desire to make him _proud_.

Damian eased into Colin’s body, gasping because he was _tight_ , gripping Damian like he might never let him go. Colin choked, groaning, whining as his body stretched more than he was used to-

“Fuck,” he gasped, “Dames, forgot how- hnn- how thick you are.” Not that he had truly forgotten- Colin had it memorized, the way his lips stretched when he took Damian in his mouth, feeling of him against his palm, when he had his fist tight around his cock. But this was _different_ , and happened seldom enough that his body wasn’t sure how to react, other than to short circuit, his nerves igniting. Damian whined, biting at his lip, stilling as Colin’s body clenched around him, his lover panting, whimpering with each contraction of his body. “ _Hell_.”

Damian gripped at the couch, leaning over Colin, giving Dick a view of the way his muscles pulled, the movement of scars on his back. “Beloved,” Damian managed- barely, his breathing erratic, his nerves buzzing, like he simply needed to explode, starting in his bones, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Colin breathed, tipping his head back, “Gimme a sec.” Damian nodded, his other hand reaching down, tracing along Colin’s side, affectionately squeezing his hips- all the while, aware Dick was watching, like a god, his eyes taking in every movement, every breath.

And if commanded, Damian knew they would both act.

He tried to focus on his own breathing, to calm it. But Colin was so tight around him, everything so wet, that all he could focus on was the sensation pouring into his body. He gritted his teeth, letting his head hang, until Colin lifted one leg, let it hook loosely around his hips.

“Okay,” he whispered, looking up at Damian with those eyes- so green and gorgeous and for a minute, Damian’s heart went completely still. And when Colin smiled, it jump started. “Dames, you can-” he paused, shivering as Damian eased back, slightly, “oh god- can you fuck me now?”

Damian answered with a sharp thrust into Colin’s body, that had him arching high off the couch, clutching at it with a cry. Damian gasped, straightening up himself, groaning as he pulled back, pushed right back into Colin’s heat. His boyfriend was squirming, trying to meet his thrusts, each movement dragging out sound from him that _always_ drove Damian crazy.

It didn’t matter if Colin was buried inside him, if Dick was driving Colin against a wall- the way he moaned as if he forgot the world existed, in pure abandon, it drove Damian _mad_.

“That’s it, Damian,” Dick said, still watching. Eyes still burning. “Bring him up high.” Damian bit at his cheek, wanted to do it, to do it for Dick- wanted Colin to orgasm so perfectly, to feel better than if he was engulfing heaven into his very lungs-

But he was worked up, _so worked up_ , losing his rhythm as he gave in, as he fucked Colin harder, until his boyfriend was screaming. Colin’s grip on the couch left his knuckles white, and he was panting out his praise for Damian, strings of _yes_ and _please_ and _so good_. Saying his name, between them, like it was holy, _Damian_ and _Dames_ , over and over and _over_ again-

And then Damian was throwing his head back, shouting as his hips thrust forward, stuttering as he came into Colin’s body. Colin gasped, tightened his leg around Damian, forcing him to stay deep inside him until he was gasping, until he had nothing left to give Colin. When Colin relaxed back, his leg unwinding from Damian, he pulled out, biting back a sound at the lose of heat. Colin sighed, arching- still obviously aching, his cock hard and neglected.

“I’m sorry,” Damian whispered, looking down at him as he heard Dick shifting, the chair giving.

“Don’t be,” Colin said, smiling up at him, reaching down to take himself in hand. “That was- god. Yeah. Good.” He smiled, shivering as he stroked up along his shaft. “But, if you wanted to help me out, I wouldn’t, you know… mind or anything.”

Damian licked his lips, went to reach for his boyfriend, when there were arms around him, suddenly pulling him back. He gasped, as Dick nuzzled into the side of his neck, nipping at his pulse. Damian wanted to melt back against him, feeling sluggish from his orgasm, and when Dick squeezed him affectionately he sighed, let his eyes fall shut for a moment.

“You did so good, little prince,” he whispered, kissing Damian’s cheek now. “Can I have a turn with our boy?” Colin groaned over the thought, and Dick looked at him, held his gaze, until Colin let his head flop back, trembling as he released his cock.

Determined to wait, wait until Dick was touching him, inside him- until there was contact.

Damian nodded, and when Dick released him he slid further back on the couch, until he was curled up, the arm of it pressing into the small of his back. He watched as Dick reached for Colin’s hips, grasping and turning him, dragging him half way off the couch. Colin tried to push himself up, shoulder digging into the lower portion of the back cushion, as Dick tugged at his underwear, carefully freed his cock. The redhead gave a whine, impatient as Dick took his time rubbing lube along every inch, before he finally grasped Colin’s thighs, lifting them.

Damian sucked his lips into his mouth, watched as Dick guided them back, until Colin was gripping his own thighs, pulling them damn near his chest- and he hadn’t even realized Colin could bend like that so well. Dick pressed against the backs of them, easing into Colin and groaning as the redhead gasped, squeezing his thighs tighter. Dick’s hands rested above his knees, leaning over and rocking his hips into Colin like he might never get to again- fucking him like their world was ending.

Damian bit at his lip, almost wanting to touch- to reach and feel Colin’s skin beneath his fingers- to find one of Dick’s scars and rub it endlessly. But Colin was shouting out Dick’s name already, was shaking and demanding more, over and over again- and their boyfriend seemed so intent on giving him whatever he asked for, that Damian was afraid to shatter their moment.

He would watch. He’d be content with it- he knew after, he could touch all he wanted.

“Dick,” Colin sobbed, digging his shoulders into the couch cushion as he tried to tip his head back. “Fucking hell _right there_.” He was digging his nails into his own thighs, his cock rubbing against his own abdomen with each thrust, flushed and swollen and leaving a wet mess along his skin.

Dick grinned, panting as he worked to keep his thrusts steady, rubbing against Colin’s prostate and making him shake. “Our little prince left you a _mess_ pretty boy. You’re so wet- you must have felt like heaven to him.”

Colin whined, squeezing his eyes shut, mouth falling open as he gasped for breath. The position was constricting his lungs, but he couldn’t give a damn, not when he was so close and Dick felt _so good_. Not when he knew, without looking, that Damian was watching him- not when he felt slick from Damian’s orgasm, knew that if Dick came too, he’d be such a _mess_ -

That thought was what finally pushed him over the edge, had him screaming for Dick as his body rhythmically clenched him, his cock splashing his belly, his ribs, up onto his chest. His thighs trembled, and Dick slowed, letting Colin’s body keep him deep inside him and giving him only shallow thrusts, the kind that kept bumping his prostate, drawing the orgasm out until Colin was sobbing, could barely keep himself bent as he was.

He didn’t need to- he was barely done when Dick gave him a few quick, rough thrusts again- each pulling whining shouts from him- until he was letting himself go, groaning out for the boy beneath him as his cock pulsed inside his body. When he pulled out of Colin- much sooner than he would have liked- Colin unfolded, gasping for a breath. He tried to push himself up, wet met with Damian’s hands pulling him higher onto the couch.

“Careful,” Colin whispered, turning onto his hip. “I’m a _mess_. I don’t want to deal with cleaning the couch.” Dick snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth and contain his laughter, as Damian rolled his eyes, pulling the redhead against his chest and stroking his hair.

“Okay, maybe next time we’ll put something down,” Dick commented, tucking himself back into his underwear- ignoring for the moment that he was sticky, that he really could go for a shower now. He couldn’t even imagine how Colin felt. “Maybe we’ll just get a sheet for the damn couch. A sex sheet.”

Colin burst out laughing, hiding his face in Damian’s chest as the youngest glared up at Dick. “You are ridiculous, Grayson.”

“Oh, I know. And yet, you love me.” He placed his hands on his hips, and Damian only smiled.

“Yes, for whatever reason, I do.” He squeezed Colin, who smiled, overly content to be curled up in Damian’s warm embrace.

“We’re all a little ridiculous,” Colin offered, “And honestly, in dire need of a damn shower.” Dick nodded in agreement, leaning over- pausing to give Damian a quick kiss to his lips- before reaching for Colin, helping to pull him off the couch and folding him up against his chest, rubbing his back. Colin hummed in approval, as Dick smiled at Damian.

“I’m going to make sure he doesn’t collapse in the shower. You just sit tight… I like you naked on my couch.” He winked, and Damian quirked up a brow, before leaning back, easing his thighs apart.

“Do you, Grayson?” He offered up a cocky smirk, and Dick groaned, squeezing Colin tighter.

“I’m fucking you later,” he said, turning Colin to walk him towards the bathroom. The redhead laughed, adding,

“Does that mean I get to watch? Or can I tell you two what to do?”

Damian groaned, letting his head fall back and his eyes slid shut. He definitely saw merit to that plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Even when I let Damian top this boy is still bottoming (three cheers for Damian having such a short fuse! <3)


End file.
